


Retribution

by Sweetsy813



Series: Retribution [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, OC backstory, RDR2, Red Dead Online OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsy813/pseuds/Sweetsy813
Summary: Josephine Espinosa is an eighteen-year-old that runs a gang of outlaws. She used to be a sharpshooter for the Del Lobo gang in New Austin but now she's out for revenge when the leader of Del Lobo killed her father and husband. Now with her new gang, she makes Del Lobo and other gangs live a living hell in any way she can. The only gang her and her posse have yet to piss off is the Van Der Linde gang. And even though Arthur knows she lost her husband a little over a year ago he can't help but like and enjoy everything about her. Even if she sees them as just friends.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), idk yet - Relationship, maybe
Series: Retribution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728490
Kudos: 3





	1. A new day

“Oi, You said the coach would be here.” Irish groaned from his hiding spot. I tried my best to ignore it but Hair had to voice her opinion. 

“Oh shut up. It’ll be here. My sources are never wrong.” She mumbles the last bit more to herself but everyone still hears her.

“I’m pretty sure you said that for the last job you were in charge of too…” Jenessa rolls her eyes. I was honestly a bit surprised she voiced her opinion instead of staying quiet with me.

“Ya, Why are you part of this gang if all ya information is shiet? I agree with this random lady. Who are you anyway?”

“Oh dear lord, shut up.” I snap, “Sometimes sources are wrong. Irish you literally just sit at camp and do nothing until I call on you.”

“Well…. Someone has to guard camp…”

“That’s Cripps and Buster’s job.”

“Buster is a feckin’ dog!” 

“Shut up it’s coming…” I groan as I spot the coach. 

Thankfully, everyone shuts up and crouches lower as it approaches and pulls our bandanas over our faces. I could see it had two riders one their horses on either side. As it neared us I noticed the two riders fall off their horse.

“Uh…” I begin as suddenly a voice is heard near me. 

“Alright, gentlemen…” An oh-too familiar man walks up to the coach with guns drawn. He’s back up by two broad looking men and I have to force down my eye roll. “How about you show me and my friends what you fine men are carrying today.” Dutch Van Der Linde smirks.

“Hey!” I stand up despite Jenessa trying to pull me back. “This was our job. I know you assholes probably saw us.”

The coach drivers seem like they’re about to have heart attacks as they see two gangs bicker over who’s going to rob them.

“Miss Espinosa maybe it ain’t the best time…”

“Shut it, Morgan. Alden gave us this information.”

“How funny, Alden gave us this tip too.” Dutch smirks with his pistol still pointed at the driver. “Miss Espinosa, how about you and your…” He glances back at my gang, “Posse join us at our camp tonight. We’ll be celebrating our great haul today.”

I can tell he’s trying to be a gentleman but I don’t fall for that shit. Jennessa walks up and places the goods from the coach in my hands as I smile sweetly towards the men. “Thank you for the invite. We’ll arrive at nightfall for the celebration of  _ our _ haul.” 

Dutch’s smirk dropped and he looked back at Arthur and I believe Charles as they tried not to laugh. “Hey now, you can’t do that.” Dutch stammers as I whistle for Willa. 

“I just did Mr. Van Der Linde. We’ll see you at your party tonight, you’re still near Blackwater?”

“Yup, we’re there.” Arthur smiles and waves towards my gang. 

“Thank you!” I call one last time before we ride off leaving Dutch very annoyed.

  
  


* * *

As we ride into camp Cripps doesn’t look up from his work but we are greeted by an eager Buster. 

“Hola perrito, mi amor.” I smother him with kisses as Cripps cringes. 

“I don’t know how you pet that thing.” He grumbles.

“We got the stuff,” I say to change his mind.

“Oh great, maybe I can get some real food for us.”

I roll my eyes and walk up to an unexpected guest grabbing a bowl of stew. “What are you doing here Jerry?”

“Josephine! I’ve returned!”

“From where? Hiding from the job we just did?”

He acts shocked as Irish walks by rolling his eyes. “I would never! I had an engagement in Saint Denise.”

“Buying more clothing is not an ‘engagement’ sir. If you aren’t dedicated to this gang I may have to let you go.” Jerry’s shock becomes real as Jen walks up and hands me my cut. “Make sure to put some in the camps fund,” You glance at Jerry, “Don’t give him any. He’s gotta learn.” 

Jerry pouts and puts his hands on his hips. “I… I’m technically your senior.”

“Being old is the only thing you have on me Mr. B, we are going to a gang’s camp tonight to rub in their face that I won today. So you can join, or disappear again. Your choice.” I 

smile sweetly before walking to my tent.

I lay on my cot and groan as I hear someone walk up. “What!” I say a little louder than I meant.

“I’m leaving,” Jen says, leaning against the post.

I sit up and look at her. “Again? Where?”

She shrugs and stands up straight, “I’m going to go get some stuff for the camp.”

“You are one of the only helpful people in this gang… aside from maybe Hair. So, yeah, go but don’t be too far. I know you’re just doing it to get out of tonight.” Jen gives me no emotion what so ever but nods and leaves towards her horse. “Have a safe trip.”

She raises her hand and waves without turning around towards me.

“Is this a bad time?” Irish asks. 

“Yes. It’s quiet time.” I groan and lay back on my cot.

“I just wanted to say ya got a letter.”

I don’t get up and keep my back to him. “Uh… Sorry Irish, I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m tired. Can you leave it side table there? I’ll check it after I rest.”

“Sure.”

I hear him place down the letter and walk away. I let out a long sigh. I didn’t really want to read the letter. Just in case it was bad news. I wasn’t ready to lose anyone else. And Manny’s health wasn’t doing well in the last letter my mother had sent.

I hear Buster whine at the side of my cot. I take him as a sign of encouragement and get up and walk to the letter. It’s a bit bigger than the last one. When I pick it up I notice that something thicker than normal paper is in it. 

I glance at the letter first;

_ Dear Daughter, _

  
  


_ It was so good to hear from you. Your gang sounds like an… interesting bunch of outlaws. And it sounds like you are doing the lords work, trying to taking out the rest of Del Lobo. Though, I have never condoned revenge. _

_ You’re boys ask about you daily. Little Artie is talking more than Manny. Manny has been getting slightly better now that we can buy proper medicine. I hope once he is well you are able to come home. _

_ I love you Mija but know revenge isn’t always the way to go. _

_ I await your next letter. _

_ -love your mother _

I let out a sigh of relief at the mention of Manny’s improvement. I glance under the letter and see a photograph of my two little boys. Now two, they still looked exactly alike (duh, twins) but Artie had on small glasses. I had wondered why they suddenly needed extra money. They both looked so much like their father that I had to put the photo in my bag so I wouldn’t begin to cry. 

* * *

At the Van Der Linde camp, the day was not doing very well. 

“I can’t believe you let a kid take the money.” Micah groaned again, “And Josephine of all people. I ran with her for a bit ya know.”

“I heard you ‘ran’ with her for a week before she kicked your ass out for being an idiot.” Arthur chuckled.

“Women giving orders isn’t a good thing. They start thinking they have rights and shit.” 

“I heard she threatened to shoot you and you ran with your tail between your legs,” Lenny adds.

“I heard that as well, thank you, Lenny.” Arthur smiled. 

Before Micah had a chance to respond horses riding into camp put everyone on alarm until they noticed who it was. Josie hopped off her horse and pulled off a crate that was attached to Irish’s horse. 

“¡Hola! I bring gifts.” She puts on the table and smiles and a few of her members place down more. “I felt a tiny bit bad about taking today’s prize. Even if it was mine, to begin with.”

“Miss Espinosa, I honestly didn’t think you’d join us,” Dutch says exiting his tent. “What did you bring?”

“I bring a peace offering of Moonshine from out speakeasy, which you will still never be told where it is. But my guy there made extra so I brought it.” Josie smirked. She knew Dutch had been wanting at her business for a while. But he hadn’t been so lucky as to get more than just tastes like this. 

“Well then, I guess we are indeed having a party tonight.” Dutch sighs. “Everyone, Josie and her gang are guests tonight! Let’s show them a good time.” He turns to Josie with a grin, “Is moonshine the only thing you all brought tonight?”

“Of course not!” Irish speaks up, “We brought our amazing personalities.” The girl Hair rolls her eyes as Irish takes a long swig of the moonshine. Arthur always kinda loved Irish’s thick accent. He used to be an O’Driscoll before they kicked him out and tried to kill him for being ‘too Irish.’ Josephine had shown up when they were trying to beat him to death and saved him. Josie says he can be annoying at times but when the time comes he always has her back. 

Arthur notices another older man placing down more moonshine. His name is Jerry B. Josephine won’t say his last name because she says she’s pretty sure it’s fake and won’t give him the satisfaction of saying it. She’s told Arthur how he tends to be a lot like Trelawny, minus magic tricks, and being helpful. 

Hair walks up and hands Arthur a jug of moonshine. “Josie said to help pass these out.” She mumbles before walking away. Hair was Mexican and native. She had dark skin and unruly curly hair which she refused to ever comb. Arthur saw it combed once and was later told it was because Josie had Jen hold her down so she could comb it.

Josie walks up to Arthur and smirks. “Hello, Mr. Morgan.”

“Miss Espinosa, how are you?” He asks as he takes a swig.

“I’m very well, we made over a thousand today.” He smiles and lets her have her moment. He knows how she tends to get a little competitive, though she’ll never admit it. Though both their gangs don’t know the two of them tend to hunt together. Charles accompanies them once in a while, but it’s mostly just the two of them. 

“Damn. How much you keepin’?” 

“None. I’m sending anything I made to my boys. It’s their birthday coming up.” 

“Why don’t you go visit?” Arthur is already feeling the moonshine. He had forgotten how fast Josie’s liquor hits. 

“Ah, I want to. But New Mexico is so far. And… I’m afraid Irish will kill Cripps if I leave them alone for too long.” Josie looks at her feet and sighs.

“Well, ask Jen. I’m sure she’d help. She’s pretty loyal to ya.” 

“Not sure why to be honest.”

Arthur pats her shoulder, “Now why would you say that?”

She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow, “I’m eighteen. I’m the youngest in my gang and somehow in charge.”

Arthur shrugs what Josie said off and smiles, “You gotta caring heart for an outlaw. It makes people follow ya.” Josie eyes Dutch confused as he’s dancing with an already drunk Molly. Arthur catches on and laughs, “Dutch ain’t too bad.”

She glances at him in disbelief, “When was the last time you all did your ‘steal from the rich to give to the poor’ shit?”

“Alright, you got me there.”

“I’ll think about goin’ to visit though. Thank you, Arthur.” Josie smiles at him before walking to the rest of the party.

* * *

I sit down at the fire near Javier as he sings songs in Spanish. “Aye! Josie, sing with him.” Sean yells from his spot next to Irish.

“You think cause it’s Spanish I know it?” Sean doesn’t reply. Just smirks as he takes a drink. “Okay, so I do, but I’m not going to sing. I can’t.” 

“No, she can sing! She sings to her damn dog all the time, she does!” Irish slurs.

“That damn mutt is still alive?” Micah groans.

“Do you just have to ruin every gathering?” I ask with a smirk. “Lighten up, you grumpy ass. It’s a party.”

As the night goes on I find myself with Abigail as she puts Jack to bed. She tells me about the joys (sarcasm) of a three-year-old.

“I hope I’m able to be back to them by that age.”

She glances at me and gives me a sad smile. “Have you taken time to grieve?”

Her question throws me off a bit. It had been almost a year since Pedro and my father were killed. I remember sort of crying after it happened. But at the time my first thought was getting my mother and boys to my mother-in-law in New Mexico. “I probably did.” 

I can hear her huff a laugh, “Josephine, I don’t think ‘probably’ means you did.” She places a hand on my shoulder, “It’s okay to cry. Even if you’re a bad and tough outlaw.”

“I’ll let it all go one day, I got too much work today first.” 

“Well, even if you are part of another gang. I’ll always help ya out if you wanna talk to someone.”

“Thank you, Miss Roberts. John behaving?”

“God, don’t even start.” She sighs and walks away from me leaving me with a smirk.

* * *

“Irish.” I kicked his side. He had been passed out on the ground for a good ten minutes. “Let’s go home. We overstayed our welcome.”

“Camp is so far though.” He mumbles before passing out again. I had to get back to camp but as I looked around all three of my partners were passed out somewhere. 

Mr. Matthews sat at a table reading near a candle. “Mr. Matthews, may I leave my idiots here for the night? I have to get back to my camp.”

“Of course, don’t worry about them. We’ll send them home once they wake up tomorrow.” He lights his pipe and sets his book down. “How has your… mission been? Arthur tells me you took out two entire factions of the Del Lobo last week.”

“They’re like the O’Driscols. They just have more and more men. I have to take out Alfredo if I’m ever to make a dent in them.”

He thinks for a moment before glancing back at me, “Talk to Marshal Tom Davies.”

“Wait, how do you know a marshal?”

“New Austin runs a bit different than up north. He’s gotten me out of a few close calls.”

“New Austin scares me a bit,” I admit out loud making him chuckle.

“I’ll let him know you might need his help. He’s been going after that gang for a long time so he might enjoy some… unorthodox ideas.” 

I nod a bit in agreement before smiling, “Thank you, Mr. Matthews.” I dig around in my bag before finding my money. I take out fifty and hand it to him. “For your troubles with my people.”

He gladly accepts it and slips it in his pocket. “You ride safe now.”

“Always.”

* * *

(all conversation is in Spanish I just am not ready for translating)

_ “¡Mija!” My father says as he shakes my shoulder. Pedro quickly reaches for his pistol before realizing who it is. “We have to go.”  _

_ “Why?” I ask rubbing my eyes.  _

_ “I shot at them.” He says hurriedly as he throws our clothes into a suitcase. _

_ “What? Papa, what do you mean?” He doesn’t answer but puts my guns across my shoulders and starts putting my gun belt on for me.  _

_ “Grab the boys. All of us must leave tonight.”  _

_ Pedro and I share glances as we each grab a boy from their bed. “Pedro, hold my guns. I’ll wrap them on my back.” _

_ “Yes, my love.” He says as he shifts Manny to one hand and holds on to my guns. I quickly get both six-month-olds comfortable and wrapped on my back. Pedro holds on to my rifle but I grab his sawed-off just to have some sort of protection.  _

_ “Now Papa, please tell me what happened.” _

_ “I shot one of Alfredo’s men.” _

_ “Why?” He and my mother grab a suitcase and he shushes me before opening the door to our hut in Thieves Landing. I slip on my shoes and wish I had put on pants. Del Lobo’s did not like women wearing pants for some reason.  _

_ “We must be quiet, I will explain it all later-” _

_ “Ah! Arturo! Why don’t we have a chat.” Alfredo says as he and some men step out from the shadows. All of us are grabbed and dragged into the middle of the community. “Josephine. Do you know why you are here right now?” _

_ “I don’t…” I mumble. _

_ “Well, I found out that you all wanted to leave. So when I told your father no he shot one of my best men.” I shut my eyes in disappointment. My father always had an anger problem. It’s probably where I got it. “Now. I get it. You and Pedro are parents now. But, you especially know way too much. And I can’t lose my best rifleman… er, woman, I guess.” The whole time Alfredo is ranting he’s walking back and forth between us with a gun in his hand. “What do you think I should do, Josephine?” _

_ I open my mouth to answer or beg but before I can say anything he fires his gun and my father’s body goes limp next to me. My mother cries and reaches for his body but Alfredo stops her, “Do not move!” I can feel the boys starting to wake up on my back. I glance at my father’s body and see the bullet hole in his forehead. I’m trying my best not to ob but I can feel the tears. _

_ “Head for a head, yeah?” He jokes to his men who all laugh. “He only killed one man, but maybe I should kill two of you…” _

_ He glanced at my mother who was still sobbing with her face into the ground. “No!” I speak up turning his gaze to me. “Let her go with my sons. You can shoot me.” _

_ “Josephine…” Pedro begins next to me. _

_ “Shut up Pedro. She’s an old lady, Just let her and my boys go. You can shoot me.” _

_ Alfredo did not expect me to offer myself. “Kill my best shooter? I would never forgive myself.”  _

_ He turns away to pretend to choose. Pedro and I both eye the sawed-off in the dirt in front of us. We look at each other and he gives me a sad smile and mouths for me to run as he reaches forward and fires at Alfredo. _

_ Alfredo ducks but his arm still gets hit and the chaos begins. I lunge over my father’s body and grab my mother’s arm. “Mama let’s go!” I yell as the gunfire starts. Pedro tosses me the sawed-off and pulls out the pistol he had hidden as we begin shooting our way out.  _

_ We somehow make it to the entrance of the camp and I whistle for Willa as Pedro whistles for his horse. As we wait I begin shooting at lanterns and starting as many fires as possible as the rain begins to fall. As soon as she’s close I push my mom on to her and turn to check on Pedro. As I do the world seems to slow down as I see him standing still with Alfredo holding a gun in his face.  _

_ I reach for my pistol but I’m not fast enough. Alfredo says something that I can’t hear to Pedro and then fires into his head. I scream and begin firing wildly towards Alfredo. The three men around him drop but I sadly miss him. My whole world seemed to be crashing but at that moment I didn’t care until I heard small cries on my back and I was brought back. _

_ Alfredo is aiming a gun at me but I shoot it out of his hands as my mom yells at me to hurry. With tears blinding me I somehow make it on to Willa and we take off leaving everything we know behind in the flames. _


	2. Tumbleweed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I love my OC?

I shot up in my cot covered in sweat. The breeze flowing across the Heartlands where the camp was set up felt cool and instantly began to calm me. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to forget the nightmare I had just had of that night. The sun hadn’t risen yet but it had to at least be right before sunrise. 

Birds chirped in the trees nearby. I glanced over my should through the planks of my camp to look at the overflow our camp was situated by. I took a long sigh as I regained composure and figured I wouldn’t be getting much sleep anymore and got up for the day. 

Cripps who never seemed to sleep already had coffee brewing by the fire inviting me to take a cup for myself. He talks a lot, but not in the mornings. Cripps simply smiles and goes about his business. 

I smile at Buster as he walks out from his spot under the wagon and stretches before walking up to me. “Buenos Días, mi amor.” I hum to him softly while scratching his favorite spot on the top of his head. The American foxhound bounced back and forth as is rubbed his head. He let out a small bark when he had his fill and went to go do whatever it is he does. 

After enjoying my coffee the sun starts to peek over the hills that surround this valley. I looked around seeing that my campmates have not come back yet. I see movement in one of the tents and Hair climbs out and stretches.

“When did you get back...?” I blank again on her name but don’t want to be rude. 

She sighs, “Yakira.”

“I was just about to say that.”

“Uh-huh. I got back maybe an hour ago. I couldn’t sleep.”

“You didn’t bring the other two?”

Yakira shrugs, “They were gone.” 

I groan and start to grab my bag. “Well now I gotta go look for two middle-aged men,” I think for a moment, “Mr. B will be fine I just need to find Irish before he picks a fight. Stay in camp in case Irish comes. If he does just send Buster to get me.” She nods and goes to get coffee as I climb on to Willa and take off for Valentine.

The ride through the Heartlands is always beautiful in the morning. Pronghorn and Deer run past when I spook them from being to close. Buffalo glance as I ride past but stand their ground. Even the rabbits and squirrels seemed up an awake. I ride into the dusty town of Valentine in search of a certain Irishmans horse. I see the horse hitched at the saloon. 

I stop and hitch Willa next to the big Shire, Irish unfortunately named “Riggy Tony” after his strange obsession with Italian food. He had once met a man from Italy who showed him this kind of food and now he names everything after an Italian dish. But seeing as I’m still teaching him to write he spells it all phonetically.

I give Riggy a pet as I step into the saloon and see the mess before me. The entire saloon is a mess. Chairs are thrown and broken. The mirror behind the bar is shattered. The bartender looks up from where he’s sweeping and his face gets red. “Oh no. No no no, You’re guy did enough mess.”

“What happened?”

“The Irish guy started beating some guys up-” 

Before he can finish there’s a groan from upstairs and a body slams into the ground at my feet. “Oi, you think you could win a fight against me?”

I let out a long sigh. “Irish, we can’t keep doin’ this in every town.”

Irish appears over the banister directly above me and gives me a giant smile. “Josie!” He pulls back and begins his long journey to the stairs. His face is bright red from the alcohol and he’s barely walking and more like limping as he goes. “This wee lass in my boss!” He points to me and smiles at the bartender who is not impressed. “This little girl here is going to take down the O’Driscols with me and I’ll…” He stops to burp, “I will help her kill that damn Mexican gang.” 

“Dear god, Irish, let’s go. We have ruined this man’s building enough.” I start to move him towards the door when I hear a loud punch sound and suddenly the overweight Irish man falls back trapping me under him. “What the fuck?” I somehow get myself up and see a giant angry man standing above me with a red face.

“Who the fuck are you?” He asks me. 

“I feel I should ask that you jackass.”

“This low life tried to pickpocket me last night.”

“I’m sure he was probably going for your beer.” I try to calm him down before patting Irish on his forehead to wake him up.

“If he gets up again I’ll kill him.”

“For… pickpocketing?” 

“He’s a garbage thief. You probably are too, you dirty greaser.” The insult wasn’t anything new. I’d been called it so many times before. Especially when I still ran with the Del Lobo. And wearing my mother’s white and blue blanket poncho across my shoulders probably didn’t help either.

I slowly stood up and dusted off my pants before calmly looking at the asshole and socking him so hard in the face, that he falls out of the saloon, down the two steps and into the dirt. Everyone near the saloon stops and walks over to see the commotion. And since the saloon is in the middle of town I’m pretty sure all of Valentine was about to see this man get his ass handed to him by a young girl. 

“You dumb bitch.” He grumbles as he begins to get up and rub his nose. “You broke my nose.”

“Imma bout to break more you son of a bitch.” I threaten as he stands up and towers over me. 

“Kick his arse.” Irish slurs from somewhere behind me. I roll my shoulders back and try to hold myself up more like I will kick this guys ass. I mean… I probably could.

He swings towards me and I duck and punch his jaw making the crowd cringe. A few more punches and I start to realize he might not hit me. Admittedly I get a bit cocky and punch him in the gut before turning and smiling at the crowd. As I spin around and wave I spot a familiar smirk amongst the crowd that distracts me long enough for the guy to grab my arm.

“Uh oh,” I mumble as the man turns me to face him.

“Got too cocky didn’t ya.”

“I mean… yeah, I’ll admit it.” 

Just as he raises his fist another hits him knocking him out. I turn around to see Irish, still drunk, pat my shoulder before passing out. “Irish not again!” I groan and try to catch him only to have him slip and fall in the dirt. 

The crowd begins to disperse as I struggle to wake Irish up. “Mrs. Espinosa?” I look to my left and see Arthur giving me a sympathetic smile. “You seem to need some assistance.” 

“I don’t….” I look at Irish, snoring on the ground. “Yeah. Just to get him on the horse.”

Arthur smiles and grabs Irish’s shoulders while I grab his feet. “Your gang seems to have a lot of fun getting into trouble.”

“I didn’t think he’d get drunk on his way back from getting drunk.” I struggle to say as we put him on the back of Willa. She wines a bit but I give her a sugar cube and calms down. “What are you doing so far North?”

Arthur reaches into his bag and hands me a piece of folded up paper. “From Hosea, says you would know what it is.”

“You didn’t peek did you?” I give him a suspicious look as I unfold the paper and see the name of the marshal he had talked about. And a list of towns he frequents. 

Arthur holds his hands up, “Ain’t my business.” I smile and put the paper in my bag. “However,” He starts, “If it’s about revenge… I don’t think it’s the best idea.”

“What do you know?” I say a bit too bitterly and instantly regret it. “Sorry, Mr. Morgan.”

“Don’t be. You’ve gone through a lot last year. It’s okay to be angry, but revenge is past anger.” He awkwardly pats my shoulder but I can tell it’s an attempt at comforting.

“I’ll do what I must, Mr. Morgan. But I’ll think about your words. Tell Mr. Matthews thank you for me.” I climb onto Willa.

“You gonna need help with him?”

“Nah, I got help at camp. Hey, is Dutch sure about Micah?” 

Arthur shrugs and scratches his chin, “You know I always agree with Dutch… But I don’t know about Micah. Why?”

“I kicked him from my gang after a week because he had an issue with my authority. But also because he would always come back with stuff for the camp that was suspicious. I didn’t like the idea he might be killing folk. Just keep an eye on him. Especially since you have Women and Jack in camp.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Oh, also, I’ll be moving camp down near tall trees while I do a job. In case y'all need me to steal a score from ya again.” I wink jokingly as he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves me off as I ride down the road and out of Valentine towards camp.

* * *

As I stopped in camp Cripps sighed and tried to help with Irish. I stopped him and smiled. “I got this.” 

I pushed Irish off of Willa making him fall into the mud from the overflow. Irish yelps and sits up looking around scared. “What the hell was that?” 

“You dumbass. Cripps, grab me a bucket of water.”

“Uh… Josie?”

“You heard me.” Cripps sighs and walks away. Irish and I continue to stare each other down until he returns a minute later. 

I take the bucket and pour all the water over Irish who cringes in disgust. “How dare you? I have been goin’ four weeks strong without baitin’...” He’s cut off from me chucking the bucket at him.

“Go wash and sober up. The camp is gonna move temporarily.”

Both Irish and Cripps look at me with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. “Are you wanted?” Cripps asks.

“No. I have some work to do down in New Austin and I’d rather bring you all with me. We aren’t doing anything right now anyway.” I think for a moment, “We can set up near that big ranch down there. Mc… something.” 

Cripps sighs but starts getting camp taken down. Irish is still sitting with the bucket in his hands. “But.. that one new lady is gone..”

“Jen has been in the gang longer than you. And knowing her, she’ll find us.”

Irish grumbles on the floor a bit longer before getting up and going to his work to help us move. 

* * *

The move was easier than I had expected. Next thing I knew we were set up northeast of the big ranch. Irish and Yakira were a great help for once and with their help, we were able to be done by nightfall. 

“I’m going to ride to Tumbleweed, see if I can find who I’m looking for.” I walk out of my tent in my white button-up tucked into me black tight pants and Pedro’s worn Gambler hat and brown leather coat with sheep wool on the collar. Sometimes I swear I can still smell his cologne.

“I would feel better if you take someone with you,” Cripps says, looking up from his work.

“I don’t really need those two to go. They are probably exhausted.”

“Well, take someone.”

I sigh and look around the camp. I see Jen’s Shire named Thena and smile, “I’ll take Jen.” 

Jen peaks her head out from behind the wagon and frowns. “What?”

“Let’s go cause trouble.” I smile.

She thinks for a moment before sighing, “Fine.” 

Cripps sighs, “At least I know she’ll have your back.”

We hopped on our horses and started for the small town in search of this Marshall. Jen is usually the quiet type. Despite no accent, she’s from France. Her Dark hair is always braided behind her back. She towers over me and like most of the gang is older than me. I wanna be tough like her one day. But I know I have a long way to go.

I met her right after I started my gang. It was just me and Cripps until one day when I was out somewhere alone. I had been searching for a certain elk to hunt for Cripps when A grizzly found me instead. I had thought I was going to be gutted right then and there but at the last moment there was a shot and the bear dropped on top of me. 

When the bear was dragged off of me that’s when I met Jen. She didn’t say hi when she met me she immediately scolded me for not looking at my surroundings. I call her my best friend, but I’m pretty sure she’s just worried I’ll get myself killed. She’s been with the gang ever since. As I thought back to how we met I accidentally stared at her which got me a “The fuck you do now?”

I blinked and shook myself out of it. “Oh, sorry. I was thinking about the day we met.” 

“Yes, the day you were almost killed by a bear.”

I chuckled, “Yeah, that.”

“It’s very strange to me that you were once married and a mother.”

“Well I’m still a mother, and my late husband and I were only married for maybe eleven months before he was killed. I know marrying at 17 probably isn’t the best idea in the world. But at the time it seemed right. We both wanted to get out of Del Lobo and we thought, why not together?” I looked down and petted Willa.

“I’m sorry if I made you sad.” I hear her mumble.

“You didn’t. It’s been almost two years. I’m 19 and very mature.”

Jen rolled her eyes. “No, I can guarantee you are still an immature, short, brat.”

We stopped our horses out said of Tumbleweed as I looked at her, “You just like insulting me sometimes.”

She shrugs and smirks at me hopping off of Thena. We both walk under the beating sun into the dusty town. There are about two clumps of small rectangle buildings and then the big saloon in the corner. A butcher stand is set up in the middle town where a butcher is chopping on a giant piece of meat. I walk up to him with some fake confidence and smile. “Hello sir, I’m looking for a Marshal Tom Davies?”

“I don’t know none of that. Might wanna ask the Sheriff.” He points his thumb behind him at a standalone building with the word ‘Jail’ written on it. 

“Thank you, sir.” I smile and walk over with Jen behind me.

“You almost looked actually confident that time.” She jokes on the way.

“Har har.” I roll my eyes.

I open the door to the building and here a man yelling. “Please! You’ve got to help me.” The man begged.

“I can’t help you, mister. It’s way outta my jurisdiction. My job is to stop folks from getting shot on these streets, you know that.” The sheriff replies. I stop a moment in a happy shock of seeing that the sheriff isn’t a grumpy old white man.

“But… but she’s my wife.” The old man says again, “She’s my goddamn wife. They’ll do terrible things to her, you’ve got to help me.” 

The sheriff eyes Jen and I and gestures to us, “Well maybe these two can help you.”

“Oh, sorry I’m just looking for…” I begin to say before I’m cut off.

“What can these two girls do?”

“They got guns and don’t have a badge so they can probably do more than me or you.” The sheriff jokes. “Besides, why not? I’m assuming they are bounty hunters.”

I glance at Jen before we both nod. “You’ll help?” The old man asks. “I’ll pay… handsomely.” 

“Uh… sure, why not.” I give in.

“Thank you. Allison is a wonderful girl. Quite a bit younger than me, you’ll see. But better that way for wives I’ve found.” Jen and I both look at him unimpressed. “Anyway, outlaws took her I believe. Towards that way.” He points out the door as he opens it. 

“Alright, we’ll go have a look. But first… Sheriff..”

“Freeman.” SHeriff Freeman answers.

“Yes, I’m looking for a Marshal Tom Davies?”

“He is in another town on business. He usually comes threw town tomorrow. But for now, help this man out.”

* * *

  
  


“I hope that man’s wife isn’t as creepy as he was,” I say to Jen as we near a tiny pueblo styled ranch. “There are so many men here for one girl.”

We hop off our horses and walk up to the guard. “Get outta here!” He yells.

“You guys kidnap a girl named Allison?”

The reply I got was a shotgun fired in the direction of my head. Only Jen pulled me out of the way and shot him with her pistol. Probably proving my theory of why she sticks around. I pull out my repeater and get to work while Jen uses both her pistols. We shoot our way through at least 30 men before we are at the doors to the small farmhouse. 

“Hello? Is someone kidnapped in here?” I say as I open the door with my sawed-off out. 

“He sent you didn’t he? He sent you. Well, I’m not going back to him. I can’t” The blond lady says as she hides behind a man with orange hair the goes to his shoulders with matching orange facial hair.

“We’re in love.” He says to us as he holds a hand up. “Leave us be. I’ll give you all we have. It ain’t much but it’s somethin’.” He walks forward and I’m able to see his kind face better and his blue eyes begging Jen and me. “Help us escape. Please.”

“I’m not going back,” Allison says pacing the floor. “Cliff, you swore. You swore I wouldn’t have to go back.”

“They’ll have to kill me first,” he says to her calmingly. “Come on ladies, have a heart.”

I sigh and put my gun back in its holster. I can hear Jen follow suit. “We better hurry then.”

“Oh, thank you.” Allison cries.

“Let’s go. There is a carriage and money outside.” Cliff grabs her hand and leads her out.

“He would have sent men to follow you. They’ll know you’re trying to help us.”

“Well, then we better be quick,” I say as I hurry after them. “I’ll ride with them on the wagon, Jen, follow on the horse just in case.”

“Oh god, it’s a massacre,” Allison says, glancing at all the bodies. I pretend to not pay attention. “This is all my fault, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t think about that now.” Cliff urges her. “They knew what they was gettin’ into.”

We see a handful of men riding over the hill towards us with their guns out, “That’s my husband. Sending killers after killers.” Allison says in anger.

“I ain’t too sure what you saw in the man.” Cliff jokes.

“Very amusing.” She hums back. 

We rode past Tumbleweed and up to the train tracks where a train was passing by. “Come on. We gotta get around this train!” Cliff yells.

I pull out my repeater and start taking out as many men as I’m able while Jen gets the others. Cliff is able to make it around the train and we are able to get away and shoot down the rest of the men chasing us.

Cliff stops the cart and groans, “How many more of them will we have to kill.” He climbs into the back of the wagon and pulls out money.

“He won’t stop. He’ll keep saying you kidnapped me and soon some other sucker will come and kill us.” Allison sighs.

“No.” Cliff turns on his heels and takes the woman’s hands. “We’ll go… somewhere hot. Like Columbia, or Australia.” 

He hops off the wagon and stands before Jen and I. “Here. Thank you.” He says handing me the small wad of cash. “Tell him we drowned, or got hit by a train.”

“Tell him to go hang himself,” Allison yells to us as Cliff climbs up to the wagon. “Tell him to leave us alone.” She takes her loves hand and smiles at him, “Cliff, isn’t all so romantic?”

He smiles at her before yanking the reigns and making the wagon move.

Jen rolls her eyes at them as I hand her share over. She looks at it and walks to Thena without taking it.

“Wait, Jen…”

“Keep it. You’re saving for the boy’s birthday aren’t you?” She gives me a warm smile. 

“Thank you,” I say softly. I put the money in my saddlebag and climb onto Willa. “Let’s go rent a room at that saloon. We can corner the Marshal tomorrow.” She nods and we ride off down the desert.

* * *

_ I clutched my mother’s letter tightly as I sat in front of the Blackwater dock. I had just gotten off of the boat from Saint Denise where I had come in on the train from New Mexico. The rain fell hard from the sky and I was barely able to fit under the small overhang by the town sign as I tried to figure out where to go. The town wasn’t quite as populated as Saint Denise or Santa Fe but there was still a good amount of residence. There seemed to be a camp towards the edges of town that looked pretty crowded as well. I wondered if they were a gang or more like a family. They seemed happy and kept to themselves. Even in the rain they laughed and chatted with one another.  _

_ Thunder rolled across the sky suddenly making me lookup. I sighed tugged Pedro’s coat on a little tighter. _

_ “Not a fan of thunder?” A gruff voice with a western accent asked from my left. I spun my head to face him quickly and began to reach for my pistol which he noticed. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He held up to gloved hands. _

_ He was a tall broad man. He had blue-green eyes and sandy-colored hair. His cheeks and chin were covered by some scruff with a small scar on his chin. He wore a thick blue coat and funny enough, had on basically the same hat I wear that belonged to Pedro. “I didn’t mean to scare ya.” He grinned. _

_ “You… didn’t. I was just thrown off.” I say before looking back at the map. _

_ “You’re carrying a lot of guns.” He gestures to the bolt action rifle and pump-action shotgun on my back. Along with my pistol and sawed-off in my gun belt. I smile since he might even see the more guns I have on Willa. “You steal ‘em?” He smirks. _

_ “I earned these if you must know.” _

_ “How old are you?” He leans on the map board and crosses his arms. Droplets roll off the edge of his hat. _

_ “I’m almost 18,” I say proudly. “I’ve come to start a gang.” _

_ He huffs a laugh. “18 and already starting a gang, huh?” _

_ “Wouldn’t be my first one.” _

_ He gets serious and looks at me. “What?” _

_ “I was raised in a gang. I’ve returned to kill them.” Why was I so openly telling my plan to this guy? Maybe it was his kind-looking eyes. Or the way he really is listening to me.  _

_ “What they do to ya?” He asks in a sincere tone. _

_ “They killed my husband and my father.” I look down at my shoes.  _

_ “Bastards.” He huffs. “Hope it ain’t my gang.” He says trying to lighten the mood. _

_ “You’re Del Lobo?” I ask. _

_ His eyes get a bit wide at the name. “Wait a second. You want to take out Del Lobo? Alone?” _

_ “Of course not alone. That’s why I’m going to make a gang. A gang of the strongest people to help me on my quest.”  _

_ The man smiles at my enthusiasm. “Well, ya got spirit. People will follow that.” He stands up straight and puts a hand out towards me. “Name’s Arthur Morgan.” _

_ I grin and shake his hand, “Josephine Espinosa. But just call me Josie, white people tend to pronounce my full name wrong.” _

_ He laughs as our hands shake for a bit too long. “Great to meet you Josie.” _


End file.
